


and i feel soaked to the skin

by yuusaku



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 10:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11667672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuusaku/pseuds/yuusaku
Summary: Discomfort is a familiar thing.





	and i feel soaked to the skin

**Author's Note:**

> day #1 of zexalmonth 2017; substituting "rain" from the extra prompts!

Kaito hates being outside in rain. Bad memories and skintight clothing and the cold making his joints ache would each make it unpleasant enough on their own; all of those things together make it… 

Well. Something he still chooses to subject himself to, despite that. It’s not that there’s a _need_ for it, not as though there’s any pressing reason for him to be out of bed at two in the morning and stood outside the tower with the pouring rain making his hair start to droop down around his face. He’s pretty sure the people who care about him - still something that catches him, sometimes, that it’s _people_ plural and not just ‘Haruto and a robot’ - would say the need was for the opposite, if anything. A warm room and a comfortable bed and, if not sleep, at least something closer to it than this.

He’s not really sure what to make of things that are warm or comfortable half the time these days, though. Of things being over with, of there being no more need to half-kill himself and fight past pain and discomfort and exhaustion every single day. Maybe still the exhaustion most days, though; he doesn’t even remember what it’s like to sleep restfully.

The rain is unpleasant, but ‘unpleasant’ is something he _does_ know what to make of, at least. Something that’s familiar and so comforting in its own way, when everything else isn’t; not having a purpose; not having a battle to fight; not being able to trust any more that there’s no future but oblivion for him.

(the rain is unpleasant, but he’ll bear it a while longer to remind himself of what he knows in the world)


End file.
